Sweet Summers in Tulsa
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: It's a very hot summer with nothing to do. So what does the gang do? They take over a Soc's cabin! No just kidding. When Cherry invites Ponyboy and the gang to stay at her cabin for a week it sounds like fun. Will it be more work than they asked for? (Nope) Will they have fun? (Yes) Will Ponyboy find out the truth about Cherry? (For Pete's sake just read it already!) Complete!


**Author Notes: Ok, so I'm kind of new on this site. Sometimes I'll mention cursing without using the exact word. My stories aren't very good yet and if you have any suggestions leave in reviews or comments or whatever. Sometimes I'll add a couple of stories in a day depending on how long they are. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like S.E. Hinton? I don't think so! All rights go to her. **

It was a scorching hot day in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It was one of those days where Greases didn't bother to use hair oil because it would just be rinsed out by sweat. While most Socs would have fancy pool parties while Greasers would be lucky enough to bust a fire hydrant opens without getting caught. Some like the gang would sit in front of a fan and complain until someone came up with an idea of what to do.

"Two-Bit stop hoggin' the fan to yourself!" Dally hissed, Dally just like everyone else in the gang was in a foul mood until an unexpected visitor dropped by. It was a pretty unexpected visit because all Socs would be at a pool party or jumping some Greasers. All Socs except Cherry Valance. Two-Bit looked at Cherry from the corner of his eye. Two-Bit was lying on the floor hugging the fan like it was a lifeline.

"Hey Two-Bit," Cherry greeted happily, "Hey Dally."

"Hey, Cherry…." Two-Bit replied before pausing, "Do you know when that pretty little friend of yours is gonna call me?" Two-Bit was trying to bite Dally's fingers as Dally desperately tried to pry the fan from Two-Bit's tight grasp.

"Hi, Cherry," Dally grumbled letting a couple of swear words slip out while he continues fighting for the fan.

"You mean Marcia? She's waiting for you to call her." Cherry replied while rewriting Marcia's number on a slip of paper. "Here, I assumed you would need another copy."

Two-Bit graciously accepted the piece of paper then waved it in the air, "I like the way you think."

"HAHAHA! I GOT IT! VICTORY FOR DALLY!" Dally cheered as the cool air from the fan blew into his face.

"Where's Pony and everyone else?" Cherry asked setting her big bag down and looking around.

"They are in the backyard trying to fix a century old sprinkler or somethin'…." Two-Bit pouted walking into the kitchen. When Two-Bit returned he had a cup of ice water. He snuck up behind Dally and poured the water down the back of his shirt. Dally jumped up and shoved the fan to Cherry who set it on the arm of the couch. Then Dally instantly tackled Two-Bit and pinned him down. Two-Bit gasped in surprise from the sudden attack and started struggling to get away. Then Cherry waved goodbye picked her bag up and said, "Thanks Two-Bit."  
Cherry started heading towards the backyard and found Darry, Johnny, Steve, Soda, and Pony messing with some cob webby, old, sprinkler. "Hey, guys." Cherry said impatiently pushing her red hair behind her ear. Ponyboy and Johnny looked up at her in surprise wondering why Cherry wasn't at a pool party.

"Hey, Cherry," Johnny replied softly as he started kicking the sprinkler nervously.

Cherry smiled and said, "Is "hey" the only way to greet someone to you guys?"

"Oh, sorry. Hello Cherry." Ponyboy added as Darry, Steve, Soda, and he started kicking the sprinkler too. It finally snapped in half and Soda held it up innocently, "I didn't do it!" Then Steve took it and threw it into the neighbor's backyard. Cherry smirked and Ponyboy finally asked a question everyone was dying to know the answer to. "What are ya doin' here?"

Cherry looked blinked her green eyes and softly replied, "Oh, I wanted to know if your gang wants to come stay with me in my family's cabin."

Darry was first to say something, "Ok, but I'm comin' too. There's no way I'm about to leave my kid brothers and friends in a cabin for a week with no adults."

"That's fine, my parents told me I could stay there for the week but I broke up with Bob earlier and I'm scared he'll try something. So I want some friends I can trust. I forgot Marcia will be there to." Cherry was looking at the dried up grass that covered the ground and then looked back up at the Greasers looking at her. "It's right next to a big, clean lake… And there are some hiking trails too."

Ponyboy, Soda, and Johnny smiled at the thought of a nice, cold, lake to swim in. Darry finally agreed and everyone started to leave to pack. Cherry calmly asked Pony to stay back so she could talk to him.

"So your own cabin. That must be pretty cool." Pony said awkwardly said trying to bring up a good topic to talk about.

"It is. I like it a lot. Well, anyways is there anything I should buy for anyone?" Cherry's hair was being blown a little bit by a faint breeze. _God, she has a cabin to herself and can invite any friends she wants. Why not ask some of her Socy friends? Why pick a bunch of pathetic Greasers? _Pony though then sighed. "Um, my brothers and friends like chocolate cake for breakfast but Darry can make a couple real quick. Two-Bit drinks beer sometimes… But I got that too. Um, not that I know of…"

"Ok, just call me if y'all need anything." Cherry handed Pony her number before climbing the fence and to the front yard. "Hey, just because I'm a Soc and a girl doesn't mean I have to act like one all the time." Cherry smiled and pushed her hair back again before walking off with her bag hooked on her arm. Pony sighed and walked inside to start packing.

Surprisingly the day they left for Cherry's cabin came very soon. The gang was all riding in Darry's pickup. There was enough room for like four people in the seats and the rest had to sit in the truck bed with the luggage. Darry was driving, Soda and Steve sat in the backseat, and Two-Bit sat in the passenger seat. Dally, Johnny, and Pony were in the bed of the truck. Dally just sat on the roof of the truck so he wasn't taking up room and he likes stuff that's not legal. Ponyboy read a book to Dally and Johnny. Johnny was listening until Dally shouted, "OH MY GOD! WE GET IT! THE FREAKIN' WHALE BIT OFF THE FREAKIN' SAILOR'S FREAKIN' FOOT!"

Ponyboy threw the book at Dally and it bounced off his lap into the street. Ponyboy simply reached his arm out for it and said, "Moby Dick! Don't leave…. ME!" Dally smirked and threw a pack of cigarettes at Johnny. Johnny took one and said, "Wow, Pony I've never seen you so upset with losin' a book."

"Yeah, because I never finished it!" Pony took a cigarette and threw the pack over the side of the truck. "You threw away somethin' of mine. I throw away somethin' of yours."

"You did not just do that." Dally warned sliding from the roof to the bed of the truck with Johnny and Pony.

"Oh, yes I did!" Pony tackled Dally and accidently hit the tailgate and added, "We'll finish this later!" Dally cussed and said, "You can but I'll be swimming in the lake."

"Fine, we'll never finish this." Pony replied lying on his back. Dally went back to his throne on the roof of the truck.

"Anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Johnny asked trying to hold back a giggle. "Non-weird way that doesn't involve kissing, licking anything, or anything that can make you sick."

"Sure." Ponyboy said pretending to mourn over the loss of his book.

"Eh, why not?" Dally flicked his ashes over the side of the truck onto the car beside them. Dally smirked while he was getting cussed out because he doesn't care. Dally basically stuck his middle finger up and threw his cigarette at the car.

"Ok, Pony truth or dare?" Johnny asked as Pony looked into his bag for another book.

"Truth, I guess." Pony replied pulling another book out of his suitcase bag, type thing.

"Do you really miss that book?"

"No, I brought another copy. I knew Dally would do that so I came prepared." Pony answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, Dally truth or dare?" Pony was skimming through the book's pages.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to look into Darry's window from the top of the car."

Dally shrugged and got on his stomach and hung over the edge of the roof. He waved "Hi" to Two-Bit, while Darry asked him if he was crazy to which he responded "yes."

"Ok, Johnnycake. Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth?"  
"Do you have a crush on that Cherry girl? Huh?" Pony's ears got hot and Dally looked at him and said, "Wow, looks like Pony likes that Cherry Valance. Hey, Pony. You want yourself a broad?" Pony shook his head no and Johnny answered the question.

"No, I don't have a crush on Cherry and even if Pony does have a crush on Cherry, she's good lookin' so can ya blame him'?"

"Good point…" Dally muttered and the truck finally came to a stop.

"Looks like we are here ya guys." Johnny hopped out of the bed of the truck and saw Cherry running up to the truck.

"Hey you guys!" Cherry squealed a little and Marcia ran up to Two-Bit's side of the car. _God, that little broad can be annoying sometimes._ Dally thought opening the tailgate so the gang could get their stuff.

"Hi, Cherry. Nice lookin' place ya got here." Two-Bit added as he got out of the truck and slammed the door. He walked over to Marcia and added, "Hi, Marcia."

Pony, Steve, Soda, and Darry got out of the truck and stared grabbing bags since nobody else was going to be bothered with it. "So, ya want me to show ya, your rooms?" Cherry started leading the gang up to the big cabin in front of them. "Hope ya don't mind sharing a room. We have 9 people and 5 rooms. Ok, Marcia and I will be in my room… Pony and Johnny can share a room, Two-Bit and Dally, Steve and Soda, and Darry will get his own room." Cherry smiled brightly and showed everyone the rooms they'd be in, and where the bathrooms and kitchen is and that kind of stuff.

Pony grabbed his bags and took off running for his room. "Come one, Johnny!"

"Yeah, alright." Johnny followed obediently and when he got there Pony was fascinated by the giant bookshelf in the corner.

"My father loved to read," a voice said, "Before he got so busy." Johnny was startled and jumped a little and Cherry walked over and pulled a book off the shelf. "_Gone with the Wind_, was always his favorite," Cherry handed it to Ponyboy, "And now it's yours. We barely come here so he won't notice." Cherry pulled a blanket out of a dresser drawer and said, "Here Johnny so you'll never be cold." Cherry smiled warmly that made Johnny's insides melt like chocolate.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see y'all later." Cherry walked out and Pony was studying the book cover carefully and tracing the words with his finger.

"Hey, Pone wanna go swimmin'?" Johnny asked setting the blanket down on his suitcase.

"Sure, Johnnycake." Pony set the book down on a dresser and they put some cheap looking swimsuits on. But their Greasers, so what do you expect? Pony challenged Johnny to a race and Johnny accepted which was kind of stupid because Pony runs track and Johnny doesn't. When they got to the lake Pony pushed Johnny in, and unfortunately Johnny pulled Pony in with him. It was really cold but after a second it wasn't too bad. Johnny and Pony where wrestling in the water when Marcia, Cherry, and Two-Bit came out. Marcia looked cute in her lime green bathing suit, with little white polka dots. But when Cherry came out Pony almost died. Cherry was wearing a pink table cloth patterned bathing suit that tied around her neck.

Marcia and Cherry were laughing at something Two-Bit did and Ponyboy dived under water. Cherry jumped off the boardwalk like Pony and Johnny did and Pony saw her underwater. Her red hair was twisting around the top of her arms and neck. Ponyboy saw Johnny underwater and he motioned for Pony to come up before he ran out of oxygen. Pony did so and Cherry looked surprised. "Hey, Pony where'd you come from?" Cherry asked as she pulled a piece of some lake plant off of Pony's head.

"Down under…" Pony mumbled giving Cherry and Marcia a small smile.

"Down under the sea?" Marcia teased avoiding the funny looks she was getting. Her black hair swayed softly and her bangs were soaking wet.

"Marcia, you do know we are in a lake right?" Cherry asked Marcia who was smiling in embarrassment.

"Oh, right. Blond moment!" As Marcia laughed her brown eyes seemed to dance with joy.

"I see nothin' wrong with blondes." Two-Bit stated as he took his turn in avoiding looks he got from everyone.

"Ok?" Cherry looked confused and so did Marcia. But honestly who can understand Two-Bit? Sometimes he's just weird.

"Ok, well I'm goin' to go do something else… Er….. Johnny ya comin'?" Pony looked around trying to avoid awkwardness.

"Alright." Johnny followed Pony and asked, "What do ya wanna do?"

"I dunno." Ponyboy looked back and Cherry looked disappointed that he was leaving, and Pony hated to disappoint her but he didn't want her to know that he has a crush on her. Cherry followed Pony and Johnny and started yelling, "Ponyboy! Dang shoes… Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy whirled around and said, "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Cherry asked pushing her hair off her shoulder.

"What do ya mean?" Ponyboy looked confused, but really he was confused he didn't know what she was talking about.  
"I mean I feel like your avoiding me or you feel awkward with me… Do I make you uncomfortable?" Cherry looked like someone had just slapped her. She looked hurt.

"No, It's not that….." Pony reassured, but wasn't sure if he believed himself.

"Then what is it?"

"Johnny, can ya give us a minute? I'll meet ya in our room." Ponyboy said and Johnny nodded and scurried off to their room.

"Well?"

"I like you, but I know you probably don't like me back. Why would you like a Greaser when there are so many Soc guys out there?" Ponyboy looked sad and then shook his head as if to clear the thoughts from his head.

"Why on earth would you assume I like only Socs?! God, Ponyboy…. If I liked only Socs I would've invited some stupid Socs to my house! And no I don't feel exactly the same way but there are millions of other girls on this planet! And you are one of my best friends… And I don't wanna ruin that." Cherry looked at Pony and realized that he was digesting what she'd said.

"Ok, I… I understand… See ya round Cherry…" Pony started to walk off sadly but Cherry stopped him.

"Ponyboy! You stop right there and you freaking listen to me!" Cherry took a deep breath, "I like you as a friend because frankly, I don't wanna be in love yet. I wanna be a kid and enjoy being young while I can. I don't wanna have to worry about anything for a while. I'm not saying no to you, I'm saying no to myself."

"I understand, Cherry. Really it's ok. Glad I got that off my chest. I'm ok with only being friends. I was trying to escape awkwardness between us."  
"Pony… you're younger than me. By two whole years. And I just decided to enjoy being young, so you got a two year head start. Pony, enjoy being young because youth is only temporarily there and when it's gone, it's gone. There's no bringing it back." Cherry explained smiling gently.

"Ok," Pony said smiling, "I feel better now. Thanks for the advice, Cherry. You enjoy swimmin' I promised Johnny to do somethin' with him."  
"No problem, Pony. I care about you. See ya." Cherry kissed his cheek before she started running toward the lake. Pony smiled and rolled his eyes happily before heading for the house. When he came inside Steve, Soda, and Dally started bugging him with questions.

"So ya got yourself a broad?" Dally asked not even changing that expression of grim happiness.

"Wha!? No!" Pony stammered trying to keep up with all the questions.

"I'm tellin' Darry!" Steve threatened smiling evilly.

"Why didn't ya tell us?" Soda asked, "What'd she say!?" Soda added smiling proudly at his kid brother.

"Tuff enough!" Dally added to his comment.

"First of all bug off Steve! Second, Cherry is not my girlfriend! And third, she told me to enjoy being young! Happy?" Pony let them stand there in shock and he snuck upstairs to his room where Johnny was putting his socks on.

"Hey, Johnnycake! Ya wanna go hiking?" Pony watched Johnny put on his worn out sneakers.

"Sure, what'd Cherry have to say?" Johnny asked as Ponyboy put his shirt on and dry his hair off with a towel. Pony tossed the towel to Johnny who just remembered he hadn't dried his hair. Johnny dried his hair and combed it to the side. His shaggy bangs fell back into place like they were before they went swimming.

"She wanted to tell me to enjoy being young and stuff…" Ponyboy replied as he combed his hair. He wouldn't bother with hair oil because his sweat would rinse it out. Plus, he didn't want to dry his hair all the way. Pony put his less worn sneakers on and said, "Let's go." They told Darry they would be back later and stuff. They ran up the trail and surprisingly saw Cherry, Marcia, Soda, Two-Bit, Steve, and even Dally watching the sunset on a hill.

"Hey what'cha doin' here?" Johnny asked his eyes wide with surprise.

"Marcia invited me." Two-Bit replied smiling proudly.

"I always watch the sunset with Marcia when I'm here." Cherry shrugged eyes focused on the colors she saw in the distance.

"Soda made me come." Steve pouted then mouthed the words, _Help me._ Pony shook his head no.

"I was waiting for you and Darry." Soda replied looking around for his big brother.

"I'm here!" Darry panted smiling proudly that h had time to come watch the sunset for once. Pony sat next to Soda, and Darry sat on the other side of Soda, Cherry was next to Pony, Marcia moved next to Cherry, Two-Bit sat next to Marcia, Johnny was next to Steve, and Steve was to Darry.

"We are a weird group of friends!" Two-Bit spoke everyone's feelings and everyone shouted in agreement. Then during it all someone shouted, "SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE FREAKIN' SUNSET!" Everyone shut up and everything was very calm.

The rest of the week went by very fast and it was very fun. Soon the gang started to pack up their stuff. "Aw, I'm gonna miss ya." Two-Bit winked and Marcia giggled happily. Ponyboy was very tired and bored so he sat in the bed of the truck and waited to leave. Ponyboy fell asleep while he was waiting and Johnny sat next to him and covered him up with a blanket. Johnny leaned on Pony and fell asleep too. It was midday when they left and it was very hot out. It was a scorching hot day in Tulsa, Oklahoma when the gang left Cherry's cabin….

**Ok, I had a little trouble ending it but I think it did turn out pretty good. Well, make sure ya check out my other stories and tell me if I should continue doing the gang's birthdays. Stay Gold party peeps! -Silvermoon**


End file.
